Por una papita
by Kenan Kidney
Summary: -BLUEPULSE- (Warning: Yaoi) :AU: Wally está celoso de la nueva amistad que Bart mantiene con un extranjero. Días en los que Bart parte del día no está en casa. —No te preocupes— Decían... —Es sólo un nuevo amigo— Decían... ¿Porqué le llama "hermano"? Ligero WallyXDick.


_**An-nyeong! (yo y mi intento de aprender coreano)  
Estem, mi nombre es Dannie (pronunciado Dany) pero prefiero Kenan, en me conocen como Kenan:3 **_

_**Es mi primera vez en Young Justice, mi primer pareja. Porque mucho de lo que escribo es de The Avengers:p Espero que les guste, tenía ideas borrosas de como hacerlo así que masomenos es lo que quería plasmar.**_

_**Aclaración:  
Jaime R. tiene 16 años.**_

_**Bart A. tiene 14 años.**_

* * *

**Por una papita.**

Desde que Wally West conoció a su primo lejano Bart Allen, fue como cuidar de un bebé. Su diferencia de edad no es mucha, pero Bart tiene una curiosa hiperactividad, no está tranquilo mucho tiempo, y cuando está. Bueno… Wally no recuerda la última vez que Bart estuvo tranquilo.

No entendía la razón por la cual debía cuidar a su primo, aún así obedeció a su tío Barry. Hacía alrededor de un año que es lo mismo; Bart y Wally llegan de la escuela, el pelirrojo le dice al menor que harán primero los deberes de la escuela.

Pasando ese momento, es cuando una pequeña proporción de lo que es el infierno comienza. — ¿Trajeron papitas, Wall? — y su adicción por esa comida chatarra.

—Te he dicho que no comas tanto de eso, viejo— Wally suspiró mientras iba a la cocina y tomaba una bolsa de papitas.

— ¡Pero son crash! — Se quejó el menor. _¿Y qué rayos es __**crash**__?_

Dudando de su primo, aún así le extendió la bolsa. Para después sentarse a ver un poco de televisión.

—Porqué…— Bart tomó aire. Eso preocupó a Wallace, ya sabía que vendría — hacen,investigaciones,con,un,perro,un,perro,no,pue de,matar,a,alguien,con,una,pistola,talvez,fue,el,e sposo,de,la,tipa,que,estaba,en,el,bar—

**Y Wally apagó la televisión.**

Se masajeó las sienes, para ir por un vaso de agua. Cuando volvió a la sala vio que su primo estaba de cabeza en el sillón, tenía mucha flojera como para proponerle salir a correr un rato.

**Paso un tiempo.**

En el que ya era de lo más normal, la estadía de Bart no era problema, ya sabía cómo manejarla. —Viejo, te digo que ya casi no está en casa— Wallace explicaba de forma preocupada.

— ¿No eras tú quién se quejaba de que Bart estaba ahí todo el día? — Dick ya conocía a su amigo, pero aún así eso le desconcertó.

—Sí, ¡pero, pero! — No continuo, y dejó que Richard terminara de depositar sus labios sobre los suyos, le correspondió mientras ponía su mano sobre la mejilla de su novio.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? — dijo Dick después de romper el contacto.

Wally pensó por un momento, realmente no estaba en posición de hacer algo —Que tal si… —cerró los ojos y volvió a besar al azabache. Y lentamente se comenzaron a desvestir. **No quiso darle vueltas al asunto.**

**_Así comenzó todo:_**

Era un jueves por la mañana, un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes corría lo más rápido que podía (algunos podremos asegurar que era demasiado rápido) para llegar a su clase a la cual casi se le hace tarde.

Volteaba hacia abajo que no notó cuando chocó con otra persona y las cosas de ambos cayeron al suelo. — ¡Lo, , ,siento! — gritó Bart _rápidamente_ apenado.

—Ah, está bien, hermano— La otra persona, morena, de ojos cafés pero lindos, y un cabello corto ligeramente peinado hacia atrás, respondía con una sonrisa. Ambos se pararon. — Soy Jaime Reyes, ¿y tú?

Bart volteó a mirarlo a los ojos, sorprendido por su forma de hablar —Yo… ¿hermano? No tengo hermanos, pero soy Bart Allen —

Ese comentario hizo que Jaime soltara una carcajada — ¡No! "hermano" es una forma de llamar a los demás—

—Ah…creo que es crash— respondió un poco confundido el castaño —Bueno, tal vez hablemos de nuevo, _hermano_— Y reanudó su recorrido.

Las clases para Bart continuaron normales, pero ese chico moreno invadía sus pensamientos, _no, no soy gay, sólo quiero saber más de él._ No notó la diferencia entre su hiperactividad y su ansiedad que todo pasó normal.

Sonó el timbre que indicaba el descanso, provocando que el de ojos verdes saliera corriendo— ¡Hey, _hermano_! — llegó a la cafetería y saludó a su nuevo 'amigo'.

—Eh, hola, ese. ¿Bart, cierto? Ven y siéntate en mi mesa— Jaime le ofreció amablemente.

El menor asintió y después de tomar su bandeja con el desayuno caminaron a una mesa de en medio. — ¡Viejo! ¿Quién es ese? — preguntó muy molesto Wally.

— Parece ser nuevo, no lo recuerdo. ¡Tranquilo, Wall!, Está haciendo amigos— Dick tomó de la cintura a su novio para intentar evitar que se lanzara sobre el chico desconocido para ellos.

**Así fue en varias semanas. En las que Bart no notaba que comenzaba a sentir algo por el extranjero.**

Un martes normal, por la tarde. Bart había invitado a Jaime a su casa (_mi casa, _pensó Wally), por suerte su primo pelirrojo no estaba, tal vez se fue con Dick. Al comienzo jugaron videojuegos, comieron, siguieron jugando, hasta que Jaime intentó convencer a Bart de que sus deberes.

Dándose por vencido, Bart obedeció. —No entiendo— dijo después de un rato de ver las operaciones en su cuaderno.

—Eso es demasiado fácil. ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? —Jaime se acercó a dónde su amigo estaba sentado para leer su cuaderno.

—Todo, me cansan los números — la cercanía comenzaba a poner nervioso a Bart, pero mantuvo la compostura.

—Bien…— Jaime tomó aire, y comenzó a explicarle.

Cuando Bart pareció entender todo, lo dejó a solas con su tarea y él continuó jugando videojuegos. El menor al poco rato, _sí que es rápido, _se acercó a Jaime para verlo jugar. Jaime sólo escuchó la música del juego y cómo alguien... masticaba.

Pausó el videojuego y miró a Bart —Dame— le dijo demandante.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Consíguete las tuyas — Bart se volteó para darle la espalda, mientras decía eso en tono de niño egoísta.

— ¡Vamos, hermano! Te ayudé con tu tarea…— poco a poco Jaime se acercó hacia el menor, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de Bart, provocando un respingo en él.

—N-no… son mías — Intentó mantener un tono autoritario. Como reflejo se volteó mientras Jaime seguía con sus manos a sus costados, y quedaron como en un abrazo.

Bart sólo miraba al más alto con los ojos abiertos y sus mejillas un poco enrojecidas. _Ahora o nunca. _Y en un **flash **tomó a Jaime de los hombros y le plantó un beso, algo torpe. Ahora era Jaime quién tenía los ojos muy abiertos, pero la acción no le disgustó, al contrario. Y por curioso decidió corresponderle.

El menor sintió los labios expertos sobre los suyos novatos. Sintió cuando Jaime comenzaba a abrirlos para meter su lengua, y algo temeroso correspondía también metiendo la suya, pero falló. Jaime lo tomó de la barbilla aprovechando la diferencia de estatura, y consiguió abrirle más la boca, logrando con la suya inspeccionar cada rincón de su cavidad bucal. Haciendo que Bart soltara ligeros gemidos.

Pero un ruido lo sacó de tal excitación. El sonido de la puerta a punto de abrirse hizo que inmediatamente se separaran. Se miraron microsegundos en lo que la persona abría la puerta, entrara.

— ¡Wall! ¡Hola! — Saludó alegre el más bajo.

Wallace frunció un poco el ceño viendo que Jaime seguía ahí —Hola, Bart. Hola, Jaime—

—Hola, Wally— Jaime intentó responder de la manera más normal que pudo.

Levantando un poco la sospecha, pero Wally lo dejó pasar, y sólo caminó hacia su habitación —Bueno, ese. Me tengo que ir. Nos veremos mañana, sí quieres—

Bart asintió sin pensarlo, más rojo que hace rato — ¡Hasta mañana, hermano! —Se despidió del moreno con una sonrisa muy grande.

— Mejor llámame novio...— dijo Jaime, y después le depositó un beso en los labios pero ahora con más ternura, se separó y le dio uno en la mejilla, haciendo que Bart no pudiera estar más rojo.

—Que… crash—

**Wally estaría que explotaba. **

**Pero no se tiene que enterar ¿o sí?**

* * *

_**Gam-ham-ni-da! (Gracias!)  
Ojalá les haya gustado, si es así, para seguir con más de éste maravilloso universo de DC Cómics.**_

_**-Impulse/Bart Allen  
y  
-BlueBeetle/Jaime Reyes (AJUA!)  
Son propiedad de Warner Bros. y DC Cómics.**_

**Nos leemos luego C:  
-Kenan fuera.**


End file.
